southparkipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Struggles
Struggles is an episode of Coon and Friends: Scarface. |- | align="center" colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; background-color: rgb(12, 124, 12); font-size: 13px; "|'Season 1' 2011 |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 12px; "| #Moving In #Leader's Death #Spider Clan Attack #Clan Hideout Found #Meet Scarface and Meet Your Death #Struggles #Mysterion's Back #Super Scarface #Strike Attack #Rememberance Face #All Out Attack |} Sypnopsis The group struggle to desroy Scarface so they get 2 new people, The Unforggivable and The Assassin. Plot The Coon and Friends are seen running out of the Spider Clan building. It seems to be destroying, Silent Mania is firing lasers at rocks just to save the team. The group had made it out the Spider Clan buildung safely. The Black One had ran in to someone wearing a white hood and red as an undershirt. A pirate had also appeared. Darkfly looks at them, he notices that the guy wearing is Rodrigo and the other is Duncan. The pirates tells her he's actaully Gary Harrison. The Black One think they're no good. They both pull up a sword, Gary calls himself The Unforgivable, while Rodrigo calls himself The Asassin. The Black One noticed that Rodrigo is Italian and has something to do with Brotherhood. Silent Mania points to something comming out the ground. A kid with blue hair, alot of spots and 2 tatooes on his face, a space suit and 2 claws. The Black One believes it to be Scarface. The kid nods to The Black One. Scarface begins to charge at The Black One. The Assassin and The Unforgivable begins to charge at Scarface. They both grab thier swords and block Scarface's claw. The Black One fires a punch at Scarface which gives no affection. Darkfly talks to Silent Mania, to tell him to charge his laser. Silent Mania begins charging his laser at Scarface. Darkfly runs to a tree and jumps to a tree oppisite, she then launches and fires a punch forom above at Scarface. Scarface blocks it. The Assasssin see's a nearest building and climbs it, Scarface chases him, by jumping fast to the top. At the top of the roof Scarface is about to pumell the Assassin. The Unforgivable is seen bringing a canon, he fires it at Scarface, it knocks him of the roof. Silent Mania is seen walking to Scarface with his laser fully charged. He fires it at Scarface and Street Fighter Music is heard. The Black One finds the music fitting with the fight. The Black One orders the Assassin to jump to make it look better. The Assassin is seen jumping from the roof, he gets his hidden blade out, he lands on Scarface and starts trying stab him several times. The Assassin moves back. Darkfly finds it easy, The Unforgivable agrees. Scarface rises up and tells them he isn't dead. Silent Mania runs to Scarface and looks at him, he keeps firing a laser at him, but it doesn't work. Scarface tries to kill Silent Mania but mysterious figure punches Scarface off Silent Mania.